Ulquiorra's Sexuality
by Nepoleon
Summary: Ulquiorra x Reader lemon
1. A question Ulquiorra

-Halls of Las Noches-

"Ulquiorra-sama...?" Ulquiorra stopped walking and turned to were leaning on your elbow against the wall staring at him,you had been watching him intently for quite awhile now. It was honestly kind of off-putting while he was trying to work for Aizen.

"Yes?" "I don't mean to be rude or anything, are yougay?" Ulquiorra was taken back by that one. Most, if asked a question like that, would have probably retorted in the negative straight off. However, Ulquiorra paused. It wasn't really something he'd ever thought about. He'd never really been attracted to anyone. Well, he might've been, it just wasn't something he really noticed. There was one person who could make his heart beat faster with his presence,Aizen. All the Arrancar had a reason to fear him some-what. After all,Ulquiorra didn't really feel much for anybody else.

"...Be quiet fraccion." His eyes narrowed at you before he started to continue walking. You got an idea and grinned. Boldly you grabbed his sleeve and tugged it stopped in place.

"Well," You leered at Ulquiorra, "Wanna see how you feel afterwards?"

Ulquiorra furrowed his brows together and he turned to face wasn't quite sure what you were talking she mean that they-

His thoughts were suddenly cut off by your lips pressing hard on his. The sensation was entirely ,Ulquiorra fell backwards off against the wall, meaning you had him trapped, ravaging his happen pretty fast.

You had wanted this for so long. You could feel the him responding to it barely,a complete contrast with your desperate one. You slid your tongue through the parting in Ulquiorra's lips and explored his mouth. The thrill rushed through your body. You'd been close to the man you'd wanted nearly all your life, and had never been able to do this before now. It was amazing. Like nothing you'd ever done before. You kissed other guys, but they had never been like this. The adrenaline pumping through your blood began to guide your hands up Ulquiorra's shirt and sliding carefully over his slightly toned body. That skin. How long had you fantasized about it?

You couldn't stand it any longer. You pulled away, and practically tore off the shirt, ripping the buttons and exposing Ulquiorra's chest.

"(Y/N)?" Ulquiorra questioned,his tone still stoic but had lust to it.

Dropping your face to Ulquiorra's body, you began to kiss along his power white tasted great. You wanted more. Going down to his chest, you began to lick at the number four tattoo on his chest.

After a few minutes of licking, nibbling and kissing, when Ulquiorra had a dozen bruises from your enthusiastic love bites, you lay your head on half-naked body. Ulquiorra was panting a little, and his adorable face had gone a very light pink shade. [1]

"So..." you murmured,running his fingers across Ulquiorra's stomach, "Do you like girls?"

"...…" He looked down at you,no emotion that you could decipher in his couldn't believe he let you get this far with him,though he didn't make a noise throughout the whole thing. You smirked. "Hmm? Lets continue and see how you feel."

The his green eyes widen abit without you noticing. The prospect of more this was driving him wild,even though he didn't show it.

Your hand slipped to Ulquiorra's hakama,playing with the hem.


	2. Ulquiorras answer

You were about to slip your hand in but his hand gently grabbed yours, he pulled you kissed you while swiching positions,never breaking the were put against the wall.

Ulquiorra pulled away,and put his top clothing back on. "My room, 10 minutes." He said, something you never expected to hear, especially from him. Before you could even blink, he was you in the halls.

You forced your body to move several moments later. You took slow steps, trying to steady yourself,you were kind of nervous. You walked toward Ulquiorra's room and knock the door.

Ulquiorra opened the door quickly and pulled you into the slammed it shut once again, locking it as well. You stumbled slightly but quickly gained your composure before turning around to look at the 4th Espada.

He was staring at you intently, the same emotionless expression on his face. One thing was different though. His shirt and Zanpakuto were missing. The four on his chest, his hollow hole, and his toned muscles and abs were revealed to you once more.

"Lets continue from were we last left off." He said in what seemed like an alluring voice. He began to walk toward you, backing you up toward the bed, your eyes never leaving his.

Your cheeks turning bright red watching his every move. Ulquiorra began to undo his hakama,slowly,letting the article of clothing fall to the floor. He wasn't wearing anything underneath. "U-Ulquiorra-sama... you're not wearing any clothes." You whispered.

"Yes. And you know what else..." He whispered, closing the gap between the both of you. He caressed your cheek, forcing you to look at his face. His breath tickled your face, his other arm wrapped around your waist. "...You are."

With those last two words, he pushed you onto the bed and forced your legs to seperate, positioning himself between your thighs. His hands removed your top and trailed along your sides, memorizing every curve, ever inch of exposed skin.

His lips claimed yours again, forcing his tongue into your mouth. He was in complete control, and this time you had absolutely no problem with it. A low moan rumbled through your chest as you felt his hands upon your nearly exposed breasts.

Ulquiorra lifted you slightly and removed your arrancar ves.t Once undone, he removed the article of clothing and tossed it across the room. He stared down at you for a few moments before he began to kiss, nip, and suck on your left nipple. "U-ulqui...orra." You moaned, closing your eyes.

He continued to nip and suck at your nipple, soon switching to the other, he massaged the one his mouth wasn't taking care of. This continued for a while before he removed his lips from your breast and stared up at you. Your face was red and slightly sweaty. "Do you want me to continue,(Y/N)?" He asked.

It took you a moment to answer. Unable to speak, You nodded twice. This pleased him. Your blush darkened even more when you felt his arousal poke your inner thigh.

Ulquiorra kissed down the valley of breasts, slowly reaching your navel. His fingers traced the hem of your hakama, playing with it slightly. He was teasing you now. "U-Ulquiorra..." Whispering,you placed your hand on the back of his head.

"Hm..." He replied, slipping the hakama down your thighs slowly. He stared up at you as he did so, his eyes locked with yours. "What is it,(Y/N)?" He purred, throwing the hakama across the room as well.

"D-dont...tease." You managed to say. Ulquiorra ignored your plead though, and kissed the area just above your sex. "P-Please, Ulquiorra." You pleaded. Ulquiorra moved back up to your lips, pecking them lightly.

"Shh..." He whispered, placing his hand over you warmth. Two of his fingers slowly began to rub your clit."You're wet, (Y/N)." He purred in your ear before nipping at it lightly. He moved his lips to the crevice of your neck, nipping and sucking along the collar bone.

You moaned loudly, squirming underneath his body. "U-Ulquiorra!" The pleasure building up. He pulled away from your neck, small but very noticeable hickeys along the right side.

Positioned himself between your legs once again.

Ulquiorra placed his hand on my warmth once again, but instead of rubbing you, he pushed two of his fingers inside me. "Say my name." He whispered in your ear, his hot breath tickling your neck. You couldn't help but let out a moan of pain and pleasure as his fingers moved in and out,occasionally scissoring.

Countless moans escaped your lips as he continued to push his fingers in deeper and deeper. He wasn't going to stop until he was satisfied. "Say it,(Y/N)." He repeated, biting your ear lightly.

"Ulquiorra!" You yelled, biting your lower lip to prevent yourself from doing so once again. Ulquiorra ghostly smirked against your skin and pulled his fingers away before you were about to release. He stood up and stared down at your worn out body.

You looked at him then let my stare travel down to his length. You had to refrain from gasping in shock when you realized how large it was. "U-ulquiorra-sama... I don't think it will um...fit." I said, embarrassed. He just smirked and forced your legs apart once again.

"There's no need to worry." He whispered, staring into your eyes. Ulquiorra positioned himself in front of your entrance and pressed his forehead against yours. "Just relax. It will only hurt for a few minutes." He assured you.

Before you knew it,he pushed all of himself inside you. Some pain surged through your body. You shut your (E/C) eyes, you sighing ragidly.

His lips claimed yours, his hands rubbing sides as if he were trying to sooth you and make the pain stop. You whimpered as he slowly began to move in and out, forcing himself in deeper. The pain slowly but surely began to fade and was replaced with pleasure.

As a signal for him to start going faster, you let out a low moan and wrapped arms around his neck. He smirked lightly and grabbed your hips, sliding in and out slowly. He let out a few moans himself as you moaned loudly with every thrust.

Ulquiorra gained speed with every thrust, going faster and faster, deeper and deeper. He kissed and nipped at your neck and jaw line as you continued to moan loudly. A knot slowly began to build up in your stomach as he continued to thrust.

"Ah...ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Mmm...ah! Ah!" Moaning as his thrusts became rougher and faster. "U-Ulquiorra!" You moaned loudly as he continued to slide in and out of you. He moaned,he sucked roughly on your neck to conceal his moans.

In and out, faster, faster, deeper, deeper. The pleasure became unbarable,not being able to stand it anymore. "Ulquiorra!" Screaming you were pushed over the edge,walls clamping down on his stiff cock and spilling your sweet juices all over his length.

That wasn't enough for him, though. Ulquiorra stopped thrusting for only a moment to sit on his knees and wrapped your legs around his waist. You leaned back and gripped the sheets as the thrusts began once again. He was panting heavily already.

The thrusts became wild and hard, forcing you to bite your lip harshly. The bed began to squeak and sway back and forth. His moans became louder, his thrusts going in deeper. "Ulquiorra!" You screamed for what seemed like the thousanth time. But it was because he had found your g-spot.

Over and over, he slammed into you, hitting that spot. You tried to holding yourself back, but couldn't and came once again on his cock. "(Y/N)!" He yelled when your walls clamped down on his length once again.

With one last thrust, he went deeper then ever before, releasing his seed deep inside you. Some of it dripped out and down your thigh. You were both sweaty and hot from the heat our bodies had created.

Ulquiorra remained there for a few seconds before pulling out with a loud moan. He laid next to you and wrapped his arms around you weakly, kissing you forehead. "U-ulquiorra..." You whispered, kissing his chest. "No I am not gay." He responed back.

"Yeah your bisexual.." You joked.

"Be quite fraccion." He closed his eyes and slightly irritated but only brought you closer to snuggled into him and closed your eyes,smiling.

Before you knew it,you were both resting in each others arms.


End file.
